Fate of Friends
by PhluffyPhatPanda
Summary: A little NaLu and GaLe story about how two best friends got pregnant with their loves and what they go through within the 4 moths of pregnancy. What could come during their journey? READ TO FIND OUT. WAY BETTER THAN MY FIRST FANFICTION! Little bits on GruVia and JeRza, even some HapRla (Happy and Carla)
1. Meeting the first Mate

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu was already jumping through the window with Happy close by. I was about to kick him out of the house when picked me up bridal style and hopped out the window. I looked up and him with terror and anger in my eyes. Natsu simply smiled.

A few seconds later, we were back on solid ground behind Natsu's house. I stumbled out of Natsu arms and fell onto the ground. "N-Natsu! Why did you do that? It was REALLY uncalled for!" He gave me no reply, "you can at least tell me why you brought me here," he looked at me with an adoring look on his face.

"Turn around and you will know why," I turned around and was shocked at what I saw. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"H-how did y-you do this? Did you steal these?" I looked back at the pink-haired idiot with tears raining down my checks.

"No, I asked if I could take them. They said it was okay." He smiled that goofy grin that I loved so much. "I got them up here this morning so I got eager to show you." I ran up to him and started to cry in his precious scarf. He placed his hand on top of my head. "Now, you can visit them anytime you want." I took a few steps back towards the graves on my mother and father, Jude and Layla. Happy flew over and landed on top of my head.

"Thank you guys so much, but why did you do it?" I could see that he was eager to say this as well.

"I wanted to show you how much I-I..." He trailed off as if he were embarrassed to say this something, "I-I... I love you..." He whispered.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you, Natsu," He looked back to me his face flushed.

"I LOVE YOU, LUCY!" he yelled making sure that I heard him loud and clear, "I've loved you ever since we met! Ever since that day I ran into you with the fake me... I knew... I knew that you were going to be my mate!" Tears started to stream down his face, he started to talk a little softer, "remember our last mission? You almost died, and I thought you were going to leave me. I didn't know what to do with myself if you died. It was a miracle you survived thanks to Wendy. When she did your treatment, I never once left your side," he grabbed my hand and we both looked into each others watery eyes. Natsu put his forehead on mine, "promise me that you will never scare me like that again or even almost die. Cause, if you die now I'll die as well. At least if you let me mark you as my mate."

"Natsu..." I started, "I love you, too. I would do anything for you. And if I died, we would still be together no matter what." I looked at him and planted a kiss on his lips. Happy was still there but we didn't care any more.

The dragon slayer started to kiss down my neck. When he reached my shoulder he bit it claiming me his and his alone. He lifted his head and licked the blood clean off watching as a design branded in my shoulder. I looked at it only to see a red fire dragon circling the letter 'N'. The same thing appeared on his shoulder but encircling a golden 'L'. "You know, Luce. When a dragon marks his mate..." He stood straight again, "we're suppose to start a family."

"Wait, wait... What was that?"

"Well, you see for male dragons, when they mark their mate we eject a fluid into their female companion which is much like semen, so yeah... I got you pregnant." My face got hot and was turning a million shades of red. I'm pregnant and I am 21. Oh god, why.

"Natsu..." I looked at him with worry, "did you ever consider that I, personally, was unprepared to become a mother," the pinkette looked at me confused, "and are you prepared to become a father. Mentally and physically."

"Luce, don't worry nothing bad to you or our little girl and boy as long as I'm here," he gave me a reassuring smile, then the realization hit me, how does he know it's going to be a girl and boy?

"Um, Natsu? How do you know it's going to be twins?"

"Oh, because when a dragon gets it's mate pregnant, we can smell it. You see if its a girl, she smells more like her mother. But if it is a boy, he smells more like the father. So I can smell both of our smell pretty strong now." he walked over to me and kissed my flat belly, "and one more thing."

"Hm? What is it?"

"The pregnancy is shorter than a normal one on the first pregnancy. Yours will last about four months this time. Dragon babies grow much quicker, but after birth they will grow like a regular kid." Natsu had worry all over his face but I decided it ignore it.

"What! That's great a shorter pregnancy is way better!" I smiled the biggest smile I could, "you know we should tell the guild!" Natsu was already on the same train of thought and lifted me and sprinted off to the guild.

Back at the guild, all was normal. At least until Natsu and I burst through the door yelling, "Luce's pregnant!" The whole guild immediately went into party mode.

Gajeel walked up to me, "congrats bunnygirl. How long?"

"Four months."

"Typical. Did Flame breath tell you the different symptoms?"

"No, why?"

"I guess it's best not to tell you and let it just happen. Gehe, you and Levy are in the same boat now."

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Got lazy, what can I say. Just so you know this is an alternate version of how Lucy got pregnant. I say it's way better than my first fic. Edited**


	2. The Second Mate

I was sitting quietly in the corner of the guilds library surrounded by mountains of thick books. I could still hear the ruckus the guild made upstairs, but was able to ignore it. Hours passed, as I continued to read her book, I had no idea what time it was and started to get hungry. My hand clutched my stomach as it grumbled and decided it was time that I got some food. I placed a bookmark in her book and set it down on one of the piles next to her and walked up the stairs.

I sat down in front of Mira. My brown eyes drifted towards the clock to see the time was 12:00 pm. I ordered her lunch, once she was finished I started walking down the stairs only to be stopped by non other than Gajeel. "Shrimp," he started, "I need to talk to you," Levy's eyes met Gajeel's, "in private."

"Okay," my small nimble hands cupped the large rough one and led him down the stairs. "No one really comes down here besides Lucy and Mira so we should be good cause Lucy's not here yet," Gajeel blushed when he heard that. He knew that Natsu took her down to his house to give her something and make her his mate, and that he was going to do the same. "And Mira is still working the bar. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Gajeel snapped back to reality the blush still on his face, "well, um..." he started to rummage through his pockets and brought out a small book. "I saw this and I thought you would like it and all so I got it for you..." his voice trailed off.

"Gajeel," her eyes obviously amused, "this is a children book." I chuckled as her face blushed.

"W-what's funny?" the dragon slayer choked out.

"Nothing, really. I thought it was cute... But why did you get me this?"

"Well, um..." I could tell he was really nervous to tell me. I absolutely love it when he get nervous around me. It makes me get butterflies. I thought I really do love this idiot, but I'm not sure if he feels the same... "I wanted you to know that... um... how should I say this. Anyways, I-I want you to be my mate..." This really surprised me. I was frozen solid. "Geez, I knew I should have waited until I was sure you felt the same. Damn! I blew it!" He shrugged.

I mustered up all of my strength, "I LOVE YOU, GAJEEL!" He was definitely shocked at what I said but I meant it, every word of it. I coughed preparing myself to what I was about to say, "um, I mean I'll be glad to become your mate," there was glee in his eyes and an awkward silence, "so what do I have to do?"

"Oh! Um, let me explain it to you first so that you know what you're up for. Kay?" I nodded my head in agreement, "Okay, unlike Natsu, I'll tell you that when we mark our mate you automatically get pregnant. Pregnancies for the first time usually last 4 months, cause a dragons kid grows faster but after you give birth they grow like any other child. And the symptoms are different, but I won't tell you what they are and let them happen when they happen. Got that?" I nodded.

"I'll do it," I said with much confidence. His face lit up and smashed his lips against mine. I let out a small moan as he made his way down the left side of my neck and bit into it. A grey dragon appeared surrounding a silver 'G'. The same dragon showed it self circling a blue 'L'.

The both of us came back up to the guild and sat down next to each other holding hand and blushing madly. I went to talk to some of the girls including Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Cana. Suddenly, Natsu and Lucy burst through the doors announcing, "Luce's pregnant!"

I couldn't help but to be happy for her. She is my best friend after all. Gajeel came up to her and started talking. I figured that he was talking about stuff that Natsu forgot to mention.

* * *

**Next chapter coming out soon *hopefully***


End file.
